Legend of the Unseen Crystal
by Rainhealsme
Summary: Jugo has spent his entire life on run, never spending more than a month in any location, often leaving with just the clothes on his back. Despite the havoc that is wreaking on his social life, his mother offers no explanation for their constant moving, or even what it is they're running from. However, that changes once they arrive in the small town of Petalburgh. [JugoxFem!Naruto]


**Hello, and welcome to my newest fiction, Legend of the Unseen Crystal! **

**So, I and blue-hart have been exchanging messages, and after a while, we decided to write this story together! It's a Pokémon fanfic, probably different from what you're used to, but it's not too difficult to follow just like PokeQuest with slight twists here and there. **

**Since it's been written, PokeQuest has drawn attention from Pokémon and Naruto fans everywhere. It has grown into what it is now, and as an author, I am extremely proud of. I hope that this one achieves as much as PokeQuest did. So, if you could possible drop a follow, favorite and comment here and there, it would be appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and just to let all know, this chapter might have quite a few explanations. Sorry, but it's necessary!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>blue-hart and I DO NOT own Naruto, Pokémon or any of the characters. We do, however, own this story its plot, and our original characters that appear within the series.

* * *

><p>The sound of knocking awoke him.<p>

His alarm clock read 3:42 in the morning. Who could possibly be at the door this late? He got up to check, but his mother met him at the door, her eyes were wide and panicked.

"Jugo, code red. You need to get out here."

His own eyes widened. "But…"

"Now!" The knocking turned into pounding, and Jugo froze.

His mother pushed him into the room and pointed to the compact space under the bed. The older woman's eyes pleaded for obedience, and Jugo listened. He crawled as far as he could go, until his back lay flat up against the cold wall. His hands shook at his sides.

A moment later, he heard the front door open. His mother's voice was surprisingly calm. "What seems to be the prob-"

A deep guttural sound that silenced his mother passed easily through the thin walls of their small woodland home. A chill ripped through Jugo's tiny frame. That sound…it was growling? What was growling at his mother?

"I want you out immediately!" His mother had found her voice, but it trembled as she spoke. "Y-you have no business here whatsoever!"

The visitor merely growled again, only this time it was louder, more intense. Whatever it was, it was inside their house now.

"I thought I said leave!"

His mother's words became screams, the sound of shattering, crashing, breaking followed. Jugo covered his mouth to keep the fear from sounding in his dry achy throat. And then there was silence—long, never-ending silence.

Oh, how he wished to call out to his mother, to hear the older woman's soft voice telling him that everything was fine. However, Jugo had been trained for this faceless danger since he was small. Code Red didn't mean running, or fighting; it meant hide, and to pray to the Gods he wasn't found.

It moved around the house now, its heavy stomps and loud grunts serenading this nightmare. Jugo closed his eyes when spotted a pair of bleak muddy boots in the doorway.

"He's gone, you bastard!" His mother screamed from the other room. "He left this morning and should be half way to the countryside by now. We knew you were coming!"

Its laugh was slow and deliberate. "You tip your hand, foolish hag." The voice was male but wild and unnatural. "He's here. I will find him, and he will come with us."

Us? There were others like him?

Jugo kept his eyes closed. _Code Red_, he reminded himself. _I have to_ _stay calm and pretend that this is only a drill._

Deep breaths, his mother would say. He could hardly breathe at all. And keep silent. There was no way he would speak a word with monster inside of his house.

However, with each passing second, Jugo found himself fighting over and over the urge to call out to his mother. _I have to keep perfectly still,_ he thought. _Just like in the drill with practiced._

His body seemed to feel the weight of the stranger's presence. Every time his boot clunked against the birch floor, Jugo's body shuddered violently.

_Forget about me mom; take the first opportunity to save yourself!_ It was the only thing that keeping the boy from running to her. _Mom, please be alive…_

"Found you!" His face appeared in the space between the floor and Jugo's bed. Blood red eyes, skin scarred and pale. Wild excitement gleamed in his pupils and his chapped lips began to quiver, revealing blood stained teeth. Was that his mother's blood?

Jugo gasped and tried to move. He needed to get to his mother, but his muscles refused his request. The man's gaze paralyzed him. He inched himself further beneath the bed, bringing his face closer to boy's, his eyes never leaving Jugo's hazel ones.

He began to whisper in a foreign language Jugo didn't understand. His hand moved; instantly Jugo felt the ends of his fingers graze his face. The boy tried to scream for help but couldn't find his voice.

"You're him alright," he breathed. His stench burned Jugo's nostrils like fire. He followed the intruder's eyes as they inched down his face to his neck.

He bared his teeth into a toothy grin when suddenly, he was shouting, writhing in obvious pain. He began to retreat, but not of his own doing. Something was pulling him from under the bed. He began to throw his arms around madly, alternating between failing to resist whatever was dragging him away and last-ditch efforts to reach the frightened boy.

Pulled completely into the light, Jugo watched as the man curled into a ball. Whatever he saw, it filled the man with such terror that he covered his face. Another set of boots were visible just beyond him but Jugo blinked and in that instant they were both gone.

He crawled from under the bed. He couldn't explain what had just happened, nor could he be sure he was safe. However, an overwhelming need to see his mother possessed Jugo. He found the older woman stretched across the living room floor, void any movement. The hazel-eyed boy's heart feared the worst. He knelt beside his mother, who began to speak. Jugo's face was turned in the opposite direction and he didn't have the courage to face her. The intruder had made one thing perfectly clear during his visit; he'd come for Jugo for a specific reason.

"Oh, thank the Gods." His mother's strained even to whisper. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, but you…" Jugo stood up and looked for the phone to dial the emergency number but found it broken in half on the kitchen floor. Unfortunately, there wasn't another house for miles.

He ran back to his mother's side, dropping to his knees, tears now running down his pale face. He put her head onto his mother's chest and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry."

"You have to hurry, sweetie," His mother spoke weakly. "He wasn't alone." She coughed loudly. "Bottom drawer… the envelope…must go now. You know the way."

"Mommy…"

"Now, Jugo."

Jugo stood slowly. He was trained to follow his mother's every instruction without question, so he ran into the room. This was the first time he had ever been allowed within its walls. Around the room were pictures of him, dating back to when he was just a toddler. The two of them were so happy.

Jugo choked back fresh tears and moved to the chest of drawers. Inside the bottom drawer, he found the envelope. There were train tickets, money, a mobile phone, and a map of the area inside. On the map, black ink zigzagged away from the house to another location. It was obvious what his mother wanted him to do—but how could he leave the woman who raised here alone? He wouldn't.

Jugo ran back to the living room, ready to protest leaving his mother alone. He fell to his knees beside her, took hold of her face and turned it gently to his. When their eyes met, Jugo's voice faltered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you baby," she whispered. She was already losing consciousness. Her own hazel colored eyes lost their focus and her body went limp in her Jugo's arms.

The boy felt himself shudder as a chill raced through his body. He couldn't take this anymore. And so, he grabbed the envelope and ran out towards the door where Oonmay **(1)** violently scratched at the door, howling desperately to be let in. Jugo's frowned. That horrible intruder must have locked the poor thing out.

Jugo stepped into the warm summer's night, scooping up the cream colored vulpine, walking amongst the trail. "Come on girl we have to leave,"

"Vee?" Oonmay questioned looking up him and then back to the house.

Jugo stopped walking. His grip tightened around the envelope. "Mom…can't make right now." Tears were streaming freely down his cheeks. "So we have to keep going…for her sake."

Oonmay showed her sympathy and understanding by licking Jugo's cheek and then nuzzling her face to his. Whatever were to happen now, they would tackle the challenge together.

…

…

…

Jugo's mind had shut down becoming a jumbled mess of random thoughts and half memories, yet his body persisted. He's made this trip a time after time, to which his mother saw to that. His legs were now running, moving his through the unyielding black of the woods without him telling them to.

Upon reaching the clearing, his brain reloaded, focusing long enough to give him control of his own body. This clearing was his destination, where his mother would be waiting with a stopwatch and a frown. It was never fast enough, no matter how fast he ran.

He looked for the woman, not truly expecting to see her, but hoping just the same. Then, reality sunk in. Jugo broke down, crouching in the tall grass as images of his mother flashed in his head. The pain was agonizing, as if his insides were on fire—his nerves scorched by the flames, the smoke choking his lungs so that he couldn't breathe. He lay out in the grass and ignored his mother's screaming voice in his head, the voice that told him to keep going…

Did he want to? Did he deserve to? Jugo blocked out his mother's voice—he blocked out the thoughts of the older woman altogether. His mother was most likely dead because of him; because she was trying to protect Jugo—who had hated her for it. He closed her eyes and wished for the monsters return. That it would come to reunite him with his mother, with his dad…

Jugo stood on the street corner, dressed in drab greys and browns. His woolen cloak was soaked through and now provided more weight than warmth. Dim street-lights illuminated his tangled red hair, from which a bedraggled leaves and twigs hung.

A cough wracked his body, then another, and another. Soon, he sunk down to his haunches, still coughing, but there were sobs, horrible, strangled cries, emanating from his throat as well. His shoulders shook and he clutched his abdomen as though trying to contain some horrible, writhing beast within.

And perhaps he was. Crouching there, wailing as loudly as he was, one would think that he might attract a lot of attention. But passerby, concern etched into their faces at first, took one look at him, and hurried past.

For a long time Jugo cried, but finally he stood, wiping his nose indelicately with the back of his hand, and trudged down the cobblestone street. Shoulders hunched, he walked a good mile before collapsing.

His life's story was simple: He was born. He was raised. And he will die.

When was he supposed to die? It was undetermined, but he had a feeling it would be soon…

He spent his entire life not knowing of his true origin. The day he was born his mother took him and instantly fled to a small village nestled within the mountain side of Hoenn. It wasn't until wasn't until the events of the previous night that he grew suspicious.

Suddenly, the insides of his eyelids became bright red and when he opened them, there was light against his face, disappearing for brief moments, but always finding it again. It was a flashlight, its owner a white-haired boy no older than thirteen.

"H-hello? Are you okay?" he asked as he approached. His eyes scanned the woods behind Jugo.

"Who are you?" He asked. There was no indication that he was anything like his mother's killer, but he wasn't taking any chances.

He didn't answer, instead he just stared. "Your eyes…you're—can you walk?"

Quickly, Jugo got to her feet and took up a fighting stance, Oonmay mimicking him. "Who are you? I won't ask again."

The boy backed away from him. "K-Kimimaro. I'm a friend, I promise."

"Why are you here? How do you know about this clearing?"

"This is our property. We have a house on the other side of those trees. We need to get inside—it's not safe to be out here." He waved the flashlight across the woods once more. "Please come with me."

This couldn't be a coincidence. Jugo's mother must have known about this boy's house. Maybe even worked out something with his family so that if he ever showed up here they'd take him in, no questions asked. It certainly felt like something his mother would do. "Okay, I'll come with you."

Kimimaro picked up the first aid kit and turned for the trees behind him at a sprinter's pace. "Come on," he shouted. Jugo followed. It was an even shorter trip than expected as the next bit of woods were shallow, a modest wooden cabin stationed in the next field.

Kimimaro led him up through the side door and into a small kitchen, taking one more look into the shadowy woods before locking the door behind them. The kitchen was homely; there was an old iron oven to the right of the room, a wide square metal sink bolted into the opposite wall, and an icebox sitting in the middle of the room.

Kimimaro paced quickly for a few moments then abruptly stopped, turning to her and asking, "You wouldn't have a phone, would you?"

Jugo reached into his pocket, pulling out the cell phone from the yellow envelope, and handed it to him. He took it and smiled; his smile faded when not returned. Instead, Jugo moved to the far wall and took up a seat on the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to calming himself. It wasn't working. Jugo couldn't stop himself from trembling. His mother's screams still rang in his ears. That monster's face haunted the insides of his eyelids, snarling, inching himself toward him until he could feel his rancid breath on his face. _"You're him alright…"_

Jugo's eyes snapped open as he forced himself to breathe.

"Vee?" Oonmay cooed softly jumping into his lap.

Jugo smiled petting her head and whispering that everything was just fine. However, the terror his mother's killer summoned in him was still fresh when the anger came—how could he allow himself to be so weak, so useless? His mother would be ashamed of how he was handling this. But that thought only reminded Jugo that she was dead. That it was his fault. Guilt seized the red-haired boy, then despair…he and Oonmay were alone now. His emotions spun like a wheel unhinged, grounding him as it ran off out of control.

Not until he heard Kimimaro's voice was he able to escape his own thoughts. Jugo forced himself to focus long enough to watch the other male. Carefully.

"It's me, Kimimaro…It's his phone…Him, the Volatile **(2)**…I know you told me not to leave the cabin for any reason, but…Well he was practically right outside the cabin….He looks okay, I guess…"

He nodded a few more times and then held out the phone. "My father wants to speak to you."

An irrational panic gripped Jugo at that moment. He froze. Calm down, he told himself. It's just a phone call. Hands shivering, he took the phone from Kimimaro's hand and held it up to his face. "H-hello?"

"Jugo, my name is Norman. I need for you to stay where you are. Can you do that?" The male voice on the line was calm but assertive, like his mother's.

"I t-think so." He answered quietly.

"Good. We were in the process of surveying the area for additional threats, and we found your mother. She's going to be fine. I'll return to explain what's happening as soon as I can.

"Okay…"

"It is an honor to speak to you, despite the unfortunate circumstances surrounding our finally having words. Allow me to speak to my son again."

Jugo handed Kimimaro the phone and he nodded some more, looking slightly annoyed. "Okay, I promise not to say anything until you get back." His voice dropped low. "He already looks spooked if you ask me." He rolled his eyes and then hung up the phone.

Jugo got to his feet. "W-who are you people?" he asked as soon as the white-haired boy turned around.

"Sorry, father said not to say anything," he replied, turning his head. "Scared I might spook you into running away…"

"I won't run away—I don't have anywhere to go. Please...I just need to know what's going on."

He started to say something but caught himself. "I really shouldn't."

"...I'm really scared. I don't know what's happening. Or why it's happening. My mother was attacked and nearly killed." Just saying that aloud caused him to feel light headed. Jugo leaned back onto the wall to keep himself upright.

Pity shone out from Kimimaro's eyes. "Well my father says we're kind of like the Secret Service. We protect like, really important people. We're your guardians."

Guardians? None of this made any sense at all.

"They got my mom too," he muttered. He wiped his eyes and then put his head down. "It's what they do, hurt people. I hate 'em all!"

"Who are they?"

He looked Jugo square in the eye, unflinching. "An evil cult,"

A few seconds passed before Jugo was able to speak. He searched Kimimaro's face, but found nothing to suggest that he was lying, or even kidding. He knew this boy's pain was real, that their pain was the same.

"But why me? Why us? Why did my mother have to suffer?" Jugo felt the anger seep into his words, but he made no effort to stop it.

Kimimaro's face paled. "Because you're one of us." He sounded cautious.

Jugo shook his head. Why couldn't he ever get a straight answer? "What does that even mean?!" He practically yelled.

Kimimaro grabbed hold of the boy's forearm; his grip felt like ice on his skin. A slow moving chill crept through Jugo, radiating out from Kimimaro's hands. Jugo could feel his heart slow, the tension ease in his chest, his fists, clenched tight at his side relaxing on their own. The anger receded, leaving only the hurt of tonight's loss.

Hot tears streaked down his face. "What are you doing to me?" It was barely a whisper.

"Helping," Kimimaro replied. He slid his hand down her arm until his hand covered Jugo's. Quietly, he whispered a few words.

"You want to know who you are?" he asked.

Jugo nodded slowly.

Kimimaro pulled his hand away and a small orb of light burst into existence, taking the shape of a flock of Pidgey. They flew up out of his hand and fluttered around Jugo's face before bursting into thousands of sparkles.

"Jugo, you've been blessed by the majestic Xerneas," he spoke, his eyes big and child-like as he created more images with his strange powers, "You're one of us, a Volatile…"

…

…

…

"And this, class is a Sitrus Berry. They can be used to heal your pokémon or if used right, weaken your opponent's moves," explained Professor Iruka. "Now, tell me-"

Suddenly, the school bell rung. Although it was very loud, it was very relieving sound. Berry Class was Jugo least favorite class. In fact, he hated it. The class covered mostly the basics; Pecha berries heal poison. Sitrus berries restore large amounts of health. Oran berries restore a small amount of health. Rawst, Bluk, Cherri, Chesto…so many kinds of berries, but Jugo knew every single one of them.

The Professor for this class was Iruka Umino, a very kind man with pineapple shaped hair style. His chatty Chatot, named Mio was always perched on his shoulder, as if teaching the class along with her trainer. Although, Mio's real purpose was to use her Keen Eye ability to spot and call out any students not paying attention.

Iruka glanced at the clock, with a smile. "Well, it would appear that time's up, class. I'll see you tomorrow. Be sure to study hard for the final exam this Wednesday!"

Jugo shoved his notebook and class materials into his bag, stood up, slinging it over his shoulder. His partner pokémon, an Eeevee named Oonmay, hopped up on his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom and into the hall.

About a month after his arrival in Petalburgh, Norman had enrolled Jugo within Rustboro Trainer's Academy with Kimimaro. It was hard for Jugo to leave his mother's side at first, but with Oonmay and Kimimaro's support, he redundantly agreed. At first, it felt strange to be in school children his age again. Eventually, it became a daily part of his life, much like his training sessions with Norman. This academy basically teaches you how to become a pokémon trainer or coordinator. However, this is different from how most people know pokémon.

To reduce the number of increased wild pokémon attacks and trainer related accidents on both trainer and pokémon, a device called Morph Gear was created **(3)**. Used by young and experienced trainers alike, this device appears as a pair of loose fitting gloves with glowing orbs on the top and the palms, and comes in many colors to fit its owner's tastes, much like a PokéDex. Activated by shouting "capture on!" or something of a similar nature, this device is primarily used to change into multiple forms in order to capture wild pokémon more efficiently and safely. The device only response to its assigned wielder's voice. In some cases, trainers have used their morph gear to train their captured pokémon.

Trainers with morphing gear can even stock up to twenty pokéballs, although, it is rumored that more can be added when badges are collected, as if rewarding the holder for their hard work.

Creator Nagato Pein also developed a series of special pokéballs that works with the morphing gear, allowing trainers wishing to train or capture a certain type or types easier. 18 different kinds of pokéballs were created; each one would only and could only catch the type they were made for. These pokéballs cost a little more than regular ones and each one had a special symbol, about the size of contest seal indicating what type it could capture. For an example, for someone wanting to capture a fire type would purchase a maroon colored ball with the fire symbol.

Jugo looked at his morph gear. His gloves were black, and like just like everyone else, the gloves contained glowing orbs on the palm and top. It was raising trend amongst all the students of the academy. When he first brought it home, he remembered Norman going into an hour's speech about how he didn't have gadgets to capture pokémon like kids today. Eventually his speech lead to him showing Jugo and Kimimaro how pokémon were captured in the 'golden years'.

Jugo chuckled at the thought as he hurried to his next class. He took a short cut through the court yard, avoiding the wave of students in the halls.

"Next up is Battle Class, May-chan!" Oonmay smiled and nodded her agreement.

Battle class was of course Jugo's favorite. You got to watch battles, you got to judge battles, and you got to be in battles. Plus, it's the last class of the day. That's always a bonus, even if class ends at 4 in afternoon. Of course, it was also on the opposite side of the Academy.

Rustboro Academy itself had a pretty simple design, somewhat similar to a castle. On each corner was a building. Connecting each of the four buildings together to each other are the long hallways. Each hallway is enough for many to walk beside each other. In the center of school was the courtyard where students would get together to talk, battle, or eat lunch during their free periods. And then, far out to the east of the school was the stadium, a large dome shaped building where students went for battle class and after school training programs.

The building was an amazing site to behold, with thousands of seats for the annual tournament held during the summer season. And as rumor had it, the stadium was used by ancient gladiators as they fought powerful Pyroar and Aggron. Needless to say, the stadium had the scent and spirit of fierce battlers from the past to the present day.

And, it may not look like it, but the center field was electronic. Instructors could change it from a regular sized battlefield in the very center, to four regular battle fields, to nine regular battle fields, to one giant battle field. Instructors also could change the climate and the temperature of the field to make things challenging for the trainers during exams, ranging from a quiet grassy field, a beautiful waterfall, or imitation lava, and all with just a click of a button. The giant field was used for double, triple, or tag battles. A regular battle field was used for normal battles, sometimes double or tag battles.

Jugo entered the stadium, where my professor, Hatake Kakashi was waiting patiently. Several students were already there, and several students followed him into the building. Oonmay shifted from Jugo's left shoulder to his right anxiously.

He laughed at her. "Almost there," he said, petting her furry head.

Jugo stopped behind the cluster of trainers surrounding the professor. For this class the students had no desks here, and sitting was forbidden unless you wanted to be punished. Instead the class had to stand around until the lesson started.

"Right, is everyone here?" asked Kakashi. He was mainly a steel-type trainer. His partner was a female Lucario named Lilith, but he had two other pokémon he used for training sessions; a Pyroar named Leonidas, and a Zoroark named Mephiles.

There were rumors that Kakashi also had other pokémon, but he always denied it. The most notable feature of professor Kakashi was the fact that he always wore a shinobi mask. Students would often whisper in class and around the courtyard about what he was hiding. At times, Jugo found himself wondering what the mysterious professor was hiding, but of course his studies came first.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensai!" Everyone said at the same time. When you're in his class, you learn to do this. Kakashi was kind of like a drill sergeant. If you don't always call him Sensai or Sir, or if you backtalk, there is punishment. There always is. It could be simple pushups, if you're lucky. Or he could pull a prank on you, or embarrass you in front of everyone. Luckily, Jugo has never gotten in trouble with him.

"Good," he replied with a smile. "Alright, guys, have I got a treat for you. Today we're going back over battle basics and for exams. Divide yourselves up into Section A and Section B."

At the beginning of the year, Jugo and the others had drawn a letter, to divide them in half. Half of the students were Section A, the other half made up Section B. Jugo was part of Section B. He and Oonmay headed over to the right side, where a few people that he recognized were already gathered. Within a few moments no one else was in the center. There was a big blank spot separating them from the other section, Section A.

"Everyone on Section A, find a partner from Section B battle against," instructed Kakashi.

As the two sections merged together, low murmurs filled the air, whispering, "Wanna be my partner?" or "What kind of pokémon do you train?" Jugo looked around for the only Section A trainer with battle experience, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jugo looked at the ebony haired boy, who in response narrowed his gaze at Jugo. He and Sasuke used to be friends at one point but as time went on, they gradually grew apart. For some reason, Sasuke had decided he was better than Jugo and could no longer speak to him. Ever since then, they were rivals. It was his goal to beat Jugo, and it was Jugo's goal to beat him. The two of tried their best all the time and studied hard, so they were automatically paired up. With graduation merely days away, the two of them were ready to settle the score once and for all.

Kakashi briefly counted the class. He smiled triumphantly and said out loud, "17 in all! Great! Alright, everyone, one moment please..." He took out a remote and punched a few buttons. The giant field flashed quickly, then showed 9 regular battlefields, all crowded together. There were 3 fields on each side, and one in the middle. 9 in all. "Everyone take your places!"

Jugo and Sasuke hurried over to an empty field. Both trainers took their places across from each other. Kakashi's voice boomed over a microphone, "Single battles 2 on 2 battles, everyone! There will be no time limit! begin!"

"Come on, Oonmay!" Jugo said, pointing to the field. His partner gave a brief nod, then jumped off his shoulder. She did a fancy flip and landed gracefully on her feet. She smirked getting into her battle stance.

"Hiryu, you're up!" Sasuke shouted, throwing out a blue pokéball with a water symbol. A blue frog-like creature appeared from it.

Jugo recognized it being a Frogadier. He looked back to Oonmay, who was just as determined as he was to battle the Uchiha. True, Sasuke's Frogadier may have the upper hand on strength, but Jugo put just as much effort into training with Norman and Kimimaro.

There was no doubt that this battle was going to be fun and challenging.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Oonmay mean "moon" in Pig Latin. I thought it would be a great name for Jugo's Eevee, and it also has to do with her evolution.

**(2) **Volatiles are those that were chosen and blessed by Xerneas with other worldly powers. What's the power? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out!

**(3) **A tribute to one of favorite games, Ape Escape 3! I touched the surface of this in PokeQuest, but we'll be seeing more of it in this series. As for the forms, you'll have to keep reading to find out what Jugo and the others have.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the first chapter! Thank you all for reading! Kimimaro was much in this chapter, he'll definitely appear more in the next, as well as some of the other main cast.<strong>

**And if you readers of PokeQuest are wondering, the editing is coming along greatly! I'll have new chapters for that series in no time but for the time being, I hope you enjoy reading this one that blue-hart have created****.**

**Until the next chapter, review, follow, and favorite, and I'll see you then!**


End file.
